Madric Cassiel Silvaen
Madric is a first generation Shifter from New Sarshel in the Impiltur region. A farmer by trade, he has only recently become an adventurer. Early Life Birth Madric Silvaen was born of a controversial marriage between Cassiel Greyfang, a werewolf, and Amalia Silvaen, a human. He was given his mother's surname instead of his father's to help him more easily blend in to normal life. Madric's father left New Sarshel before he was born, leaving Amalia to raise him. While most in New Sarshel looked down on Cassiel and Amalia's marriage and child, Amalia never let it bother her, and passed the same attitude on to Madric. Childhood Madric spent his childhood primarily helping out on the family's farm. Due to his appearance and heritage, he was not very well received by the rest of the town and didn't make many friends, and was usually picked on by the other children. Despite this, he never let it make him upset, and was always a carefree and happy child. When Madric turned ten, he was enrolled for education at the local temple, where his latent divine talents were discovered and he met his new teacher and mentor, Father Desmund Faustus, high priest of the temple. From that point, he alternated between his education under Faustus and working on the farm. While his mother's devout Lathandarism influenced him greatly, Madric's training at the temple influenced Madric's adoption of other religions as well. Regardless of his absence his entire life, Madric always thought very highly of his father, and on a few occasions when Madric was not at home Cassiel left things for him with Amalia. On his thirteenth birthday Madric's father left him Symon, and on his sixteenth he passed his mordenkrad on to Madric. After being given Symon, he and Madric became very close, with Madric considering Symon his best friend, and Symon becoming exclusively loyal to Madric. Adult Life While most of his life Madric focused mainly on his education, the majority of his adult life was dedicated to taking care of the family farm and his mother's failing health. When Madric turned twenty, Amalia fell ill a few months later. Due to her condition, she was unable to do any work and was confined to the house. Madric then picked up all the work managing the farm, and spent his free time attending to his mother. It wasn't until his mother succumbed to her illness four years later that he left the farm in the care of some family friends and left New Sarshel at his mother's behest. Life as an Adventurer Leaving New Sarshel On her deathbed, Amalia told Madric to search for his father. A few months later, after the affairs were set in order, he temporarily left New Sarshel on the first excursion. Left with no leads, no description to go on, and only a name, he spent the next few months searching in and around the Forest of Lethyr and the Dunwood. This however turned up no leads or clues, and Madric returned to New Sarshel with just as much progress made as he had left with. It was shortly after this that he learned about the Werewoods. Figuring that was as good a place as any to investigate, Madric made plans to travel to Baldur's Gate. A few days before leaving, he was approached by a Goliath named Bohe, who had been referred to Madric, inquiring about curses. Unable to provide any useful information, Madric referred Bohe to the local temple. When that still provided nothing, Madric invited Bohe to accompany him to Baldur's Gate, where there might be more definite answers. Leaving the Impiltur region and travelling by ship, they met up with Kaze, Sith, Periwinkle, and Ki-e en route to Baldur's Gate. Arrival at Baldur's Gate Arriving on the night of the 13th of Tarsakh, Madric followed the rest of the group to the Elfsong Tavern after their run-in with Officer Rivers. Afterwards, Madric decides to accompany the rest of the adventurers in their quest for Balduran's Treasure since his funds were a little lacking. After a few misadventures, he begins to warm up to the rest of the party. Personality Very outspoken and easygoing, due to his upbringing Madric doesn't let many things bother him . He operates under the belief that everything will work out in the end. Madric isn't the most socially adept, and sometimes speaks before thinking or is just honestly blunt. Because of his childhhod experiences, he doesn't trust others or make friends easily, and is very reluctant to talk about himself or his past with them. To those he does consider friends, however, he is fiercely loyal. As a result of his lycanthropic heritage, Madric is sometimes prone to outbursts when he feels like he has been slighted or someone is out of line. Description Madric stands at five foot eight, and through a rigorous life of work on a farm, he is exceptionally strong. His hair is jet black and his skin is a ruddy brown color with areas of brown fur. Since he is a first generation shifter, his lycanthropic traits are much more pronounced. These included longer canines, sharper claws, more pointed ears, and more canine facial features. His heritage is most visibly apparent in his eyes, in which the sclera are black and have yellow irises. While shifting, his features become even more wolflike, his eyes begin to glow, and his runestate actually becoming visible as a corona of flame on his body. Talents Heritage Because of his werewolf bloodline, Madric becomes more vicious when in critical health and begins manifesting regenerative abilities. His heritage has also contributed to his physical and mental strength, as well as given him excellent sight and hearing, and a natural aptitude for reading other people. Divine Powers During his education at the temple in New Sarshel, it became obvious that Madric possessed natural divine abilities. He was able to see and manifest the divine runes of power attributed to Lathander. Along with his education, he was given training in how to control these powers. He abandoned further training from the temple when his mother became sick, and was never formally inducted into the priesthood. Madric was given, however, honorary status as a hospitaler. Skills At an early age, Madric showed a passionate interest in botany. His studies in this field led to an exceptional knowledge in the natural sciences and an eventual apprenticeship with a reagent dealer while in Baldur's Gate. He was also given education in medicine and relgious knowledge while training in New Sarshel. Relationships Family Madric was raised exclusively by his mother, Amalia. Always a kind and gentle person, she always knew what to say to help Madric. Whenever Madric would enquire about his father or ask why he left, Amalia would always respond with a smile, saying "because he cares so much about his family.", and never had an unkind word to say about her husband. It was because of this that, regardless of his absence, Madric has always respected and looked up to his father. He also considers Father Desmund Faustus as family and holds great respect for the man. Adventuring Companions After adventuring in and around Baldur's Gate, Madric began to warm up to the party. He considers Kaze a friend, as well as Sith, despite her inadvertant efforts to injure him. Madric is currently neutral towards Peri, largely due to Bohe's constant presence around her. He was never very close to Bohe, and believed him to be a bad influence. Due to the fact that he believes Ki-e to be reckless and disregardful of other people's religion, Madric has not become close to Ki-e either. Category:PCs